


Dream of the Dead

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, It Was A Dream, M/M, Pen and Ink, or was it, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: Remus wakes up from a dream where he's dead, killed in a battle against Voldemort alongside his wife.
Luckily, Severus is there is set him right. Perhaps...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially a drabble but drawn as a comic.

 

 


End file.
